The Insolence of Office
Introduction (blurb) A new six-part epic covering the first year of service of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], leading up to the events of the hit movie Star Trek: First Contact. A major turning point in the lives of two of the Enterprise crew! Newly promoted Admiral Hayes gives La Forge an ultimatum: his VISOR is a security risk, and he must either have it replaced with ocular implants or be transferred to a less sensitive post. Meanwhile, Troi has some issues of her own. Though she knows that her mother Lwaxana recently remarried to the Tavnian Jeyal, she was unaware of the subsequent pregnancy -- and now Lwaxana is about to give birth. To make matters worse, the Tavnian government has decided that, even though Lwaxana and Jeyal are now divorced, the child still belongs to them. A new eBook from the author of Out of the Cocoon! Summary References Characters :Reginald Barclay • Eusho Byxthar • Beverly Crusher • Padraig Daniels • Data • Deycen • Inge Eiger • Sean Hawk • Jeremiah Hayes • Homn • Edward La Forge • Geordi La Forge • Odo • Alyssa Ogawa • Jean-Luc Picard • Paul Porter • William Riker • Barin Troi • Deanna Troi • Lwaxana Troi • Worf Linda Addison • Siobhan Bryn • Campio • Wesley Crusher • Charles Dickens • Sigmund Freud • Gowron • Haftel • Christopher Hobson • Jaresh-Inyo • Jeyal • Silva La Forge • Lal • James Leyton • Lore • Bruce Maddox • Ross Mubi • Bael Nomine • Katherine Pulaski • Shakaar Edon • Ishmael Snowden • Tolian Soran • T'Latrek • Timicin • Ian Andrew Troi • Kestra Troi • Vagh • Zek • Min Zife Locations :Betazed • Starbase 19 Algenib II • Altair IV • Amargosa Observatory • Antwerp • Aralsee II • Boreth • Cardassia • Central Hospital of Altair IV • Colón • Deep Space 2 • Deep Space 9 • Efros Station • Hell • Jaros II • Risa • Starbase 86 • Starbase 375 • Starfleet Engineering Academy - Triex Annex • Tavny • Tycho City • Umani sector • Veridian system Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • • • Races and cultures :android • Cardassian • Changeling • Gnalish • Human • Payav • Tavnian • Tellarite Borg • Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Kaelon • Klingon • Kostolain • Romulan • Tzenkethi • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Strategic Command • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Provisional Government • Dominion • Ferengi Alliance • Four Deities • Maquis • Orion Syndicate • United Earth Science and technology :Aroeste interface • bio-neural circuitry • energy • hypospray • implant • laser scalpel • microtransmitter • minute • ocular implant • The Phase • pregnancy • sleep • starship • time • tooth • tricorder • visible light spectrum • VISOR • Zanthi fever Ranks and titles :admiral • captain • chu'wI'Hey • commander • consul • doctor • Federation President • Grand Nagus Other references :''allira'' juice • amra • Antwerp Conference • Bentman Prize • bureau • Carrington Award • cavat • chair • divorce • Eridat • flatbrain • gend roe • government • Great Fire • hilrep • ''jul''-wood • ''kaseton'' bread • ''kimden'' roll • le-matya • Leyton Affair • mok'bara • par'machkai • planet • rug • scalpel • school • stair • Tamarian Project • Tarkalean hawk • Tholian silk • uttaberry • year • Yridian tea Timeline Chronology *This story takes place shortly after the events of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episode "The Muse". Appendices Related Stories *The events of the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine episodes "Homefront" and " " are mentioned. *Admiral Hayes discusses how the Romulans used Geordi's VISOR to compromise security ( ) and a similar incident with the Klingons ( ). *Data refers to his emotional dealings with the Tamarians ( ). *Both Lwaxana and Deanna talk about Kestra ( ). External links * *Author's annotations Connections Insolence of Office, The